Chapter 2: The daughters of Butch and Ivy are born
As years passed, Butch became king of the merdogs because he defeated the evil terrifying gargantuan monstrous sea demon Rehab with a gold trident in his paws. The merdogs were so grateful they voted him King of merdog lagoon. Then he wears a gold crown and lived in the underwater palace which was white on the inside with a beautifully clear glass ceiling, but from above the glass ceiling was tinted so it looked like a big rock. From the bottom of the sea floor, the palace was a beautiful white color and it glowed. The palace's roofs were various seashells and the side of the palace were big clamshells. Butch was the ruler of the merdogs, and he even wielded a gold trident in his paws. And he even had a wife named Queen Ivy. She was a female saluki merdog with a lavender mertail, wearing a pink collar matching her seashell bra. For years they met each other when Butch was merdog prince and Ivy was a merdog princess. And for Butch's little sister Annabelle, she became the queen of music, kindness, and love, while her evil cousin Belladonna became the queen of the dark depths. Ivy and Butch got married and later decided to have merpups. At the merdog hospital, Ivy gives birth to her seven female merpups. She named them Perdita, Lady, Rita, Dixie, Georgette, Sylvie, and Sasha. Annabelle was so happy that she's going to be an aunt. And for Belladonna, she's going to be an aunt too. Speaking of which, Sasha La Fleur's green mertail was beautifully greener than her light green eyes. Perdita's mertail was blue, Dixie's mertail was black, Rita's mertail was salmon colored, Lady's mertail was light blue, Georgette's mertail was pink, and Sylvie's mertail was orange. Butch and Annabelle smiled as they looked at Ivy's merpups to know what breeds they are. Ivy says that Perdita's a mer-dalmatian, Lady's the mer-cocker spaniel, Rita's a mer-saluki, Dixie's a mer-saluki, Georgette's a mer-poodle, Sylvie's an afghan mer-hound, and Sasha's an Irish setter merdog. Belladonna was outside of the merdog hospital watching them through the window knowing that Sasha's birth is a bit concerning to her. "Hmmm... King Butch and Queen Ivy had seven daughters I see." Belladonna remarked as she snickered, "If only my goody fishtailed cousin is going to have some fun with all that music coming from for what gives her any ideas." Then she entered the hospital asking the ice blue mertailed border collie merdog nurse wearing ice blue seashell bra to see the pups. The nurse says, "Wait right here Belladonna, I'll be right back." The nurse went to get King Butch and Annabelle and brought them to her. Belladonna said "Oh I see, you don't trust me. Seems like you and your big brother have been expecting me... Hmmm?" Then King Butch laughed and said, "That's not it Belladonna. Ivy has asked that we chaperone any merdog visitors that want to see the merpups. Everyone gets the same treatment." Belladonna says, "I don't know if I believe that, but let's go see the precious little princesses." She said with a sneer. Then Belladonna pushed herself passed Butch and Annabelle as she entered the hospital's nursery. Several merdog nurses swam in front of her to slow her progress. Two red mertailed golden retriever merdog nurses wearing red seashell bras said, "Miss, you're not allowed back here!" King Butch says, "Don't worry ladies, we got this." As he, Annabelle, and Belladonna got in, they went to the glass window to look in the nursery. There were seven baby merpups with pink bows in their fur. Belladonna looked at the green mertailed merpup Sasha sleeping and said to King Butch, "Your daughter with a green mertail is going to be trouble." She sneered, "Congratulations on your cute little merpups, but keep them away from me. I would hate for one of my sharks eat them." With an evil laugh, she swam away exiting the hospital and out of the kingdom as she was swimming through the kelp forest, past the sunken shipwreck, and back to the depths, deeper, and deeper where there's no light could penetrate it. Category:Short Story Category:Story Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapter Category:Tyson1993